Secrets
by very-sweet
Summary: Bella Swan just move to forks to live with her father, Bringing with her a secret. Then comes Edward Cullen player of Forks high school, stealing a kiss from her, then earning her hatred. What happens when he finds out her deepest secret?.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight saga SM does

CHAPTER 1

I remember the warm air seeping into my lungs, filling them to the brink with sweet perfumes surrounding me. Nothing like the cold, wet rain that daily drenched me. I grasped on tightly to the large bundle in my arms, afraid that if I let go he might disappear from me. No one knew the story; no one even knew the truth behind him. But after seeing the pity in their eyes, walking down the street in Phoenix, I couldn't suppress the feeling of anguish anymore. That place was no longer my home. I could not stand being seen as some poor teenage girl, a victim, that's why I let that dry state moving in with my father with the only reason for my existence. Everything was already prepared, I would be starting my senior year in about a week, allowing me enough time to settle in to prepare. This time I would be normal, no one would know, I thought to myself, yet somehow this horrified me.

I jolted out of bed at a large cry that filled my room. The same old routine; grab the milk bottle, pick up child, rock him to sleep, lay him in his crib, get as much sleep as possible. After he finally laid back down I crawled back underneath the covers, successfully fall into a deep slumber.

The light beeping of my alarm beeped loud enough to wake me up, but low enough to not disturb the little baby still in deep sleep. It was five-thirty, giving myself enough to prepare not only myself but the baby too. I grabbed a pair of cloths from my closet, good enough for my first day of school, but dull enough that I wouldn't stand out much as is. I jumped in and out of the shower, dressing quickly. I left the bathroom running into Charlie my father, who also happens to be the Chief of police.

"I got all the paper work done at the daycare; just tell them your name." he informed me.

"Thanks dad, remember the story."

"Yeah, yeah, he's your brother. Don't worry no one will find out." He reassured me.

"Thanks." I walked into my room idling at the small large bundle breathing softly. Just watching him so peaceful made me a little guilty for waking him up. I pick him up as his eyes darted completely open. "Hey Nathan," I whispered to him. He looked up at me with his dark brown eyes that everyone said are exactly like mine. I knew from many people that Nathan got his features from me, which I was thankful for because I didn't want a reminder of what happened. Nathan laid there just staring at me while I got him ready for daycare. I packed all hid things in a large bag, careful to put extra of everything inside.

Once he was done I fed him breakfast while grabbing something quick for myself. I packed everything into a small black car I received in Phoenix. With everything pack I slowing drove to the daycare, I became overly precautious when Nate was first born. I dropped him off saying a long good-bye, trying to reassure not only him but myself as well that everything was going to go well, I had never left him with strangers before but I had no choice, Charlie was working and I had school. I guess without my mother always there I would have never been able to deal with all this stress.

I pulled up to my new school, Forks high. Great, I thought to myself. In the small parking lot I was lucky to find one empty spot in the crowed area. I grabbed my stuff heading to the office. I walked into the compacted office, going to a woman in at the front desk.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asked politely.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here."

"Oh yes. You're the Chiefs daughter." I nodded. "Well here is your schedule" I gave my thanks headed to find my first class.

The hallways were crowded as I expected, but as I walked I noticed everyone was watching me as if I was some foreign object and they were forced to find out every little detail about me.

I found my class, thankfully without being approached by anyone. I walked over to the teacher introducing myself, and then sat in an unoccupied chair he pointed to. Now I have to sit through Science, this was going to turn out to be a bad day I thought to myself.

As people shuffled into the classroom I realized that there was not one person that didn't look at me. This was such an embarrassing day I hated being the center of attention.

I felt a light touch on the back of my shoulder; I turned around surprised to see a brunette in some sluttish, low shirt that barley covered her cleavage and stomach with a short skirt that came just below her ass.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said as if she were the best thing at this school.

"I'm Bella." I tried to be nice, not judging too much from her appearance. I turned back around in my seat as a tall lean boy walked through the door. He had bronze hair, a mess fully displayed on the top of his head that would make anyone want to run their hands through it. Complementing his strange hair were the brightest green eyes that I have ever seen and to top it off it looked as if he had a muscular physic under is clothes. I found myself unable to tear my eyes away.

My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rung loudly, signaling the beginning of class. The georgics Greek god took his seat next to me, leaning a little too close for comfort.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He whispered into my ear. "Welcome to Forks Bella." He smirked. I looked down confused for a moment on how he knew my name but I figure that it was a small town and it wasn't easy to keep information.

The class came to an end but we still had a few extra minutes before we had to leave, giving Jessica time to talk to me. "Bella do you know who that is?" I shook my head clearly not really knowing anything other than his name. "Bella, that's The Edward Cullen, lady killer. He's like the biggest player in this school. He hangs out with his cousin Alice, her boyfriend Jasper Hale and his sister Rosalie and then her boyfriend Emmett. Their like a close nit group that doesn't really let insiders in. And the only way to get close to that group is if you get into Edwards pant and that doesn't really get you far either." She scoffed, clearly implying that she's already tried. "Just don't get to close to him then it won't be too big of a deal." She warned.

Soon class came to an end and I quickly shuffled out the room with the crowed. And just as I made it out the door, my clumsiness kicked in. I began falling over, tripping on nothing but air. But before I hit the ground a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my stomach. I turned around a deep blush residing on my cheeks when I came into contact with bright green eyes.

"You ok?" his arms were still wrapped around me, holding me unconsciously close to his body. I nodded my head, pulling away from his embrace.

"Thanks" I began to walk away when I was pulled back by his long arms. Without hesitation a pair of lips descended on mine, for that split second I was lost. I felt myself start to melt, scaring the hell out of me. I jerked from him, pushing hard at his chest. He glared at me with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to Forks Bella, I Believe we'll be well acquainted soon." He mocked as he walked off into the crowd.

My fingertips grazed over my lips, "Damn!" I spat. "Edward Cullen, fucking Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA AM DOES

I'm in a serious writing mood right now which is bad because I have a lot of stuff I need to do but this urge is just causing me to procrastinate. Well who cares I think that this is more important, so here you go.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I sat in our outdated living room, Nate curled up by my side. On the television Scooby-Doo, it was one of his favorite shows considering only being two and I didn't mind too much when I saw how his face never failed to get brighter every time Scooby appeared on the screen. The chuckles he let out always had put a smile on my face, just something about being a mother that you become elated when you see such a joyous expression coming from your children. Soon he was out, steadily breathing.

I picked his little body, wrapping it in his soft blue blanket my mother gave me when he was born. I placed him inside his crib, making sure he was completely warm in this cold state.

I headed back down the stairs to clean up the trail of toys leading form the kitchen to the toy box in the corner of the living room. I washed the dishes left over from earlier that morning, then headed back to my room to star my homework before I had to start preparing dinner.

My homework took no time at all; mainly simple one sentence questions about subject I already had a pretty good idea on. So it left me with nothing left to do so I decided to start on the wash getting it out of the way while I could so I wouldn't be stuck on time later.

About an hour and a half later I heard soft cries from my room. I ran quickly up the stair, picking up Nate from his crib. He held onto me, laying his head down to rest on my shoulder as I carried him downstairs. I placed him on a couch visible from the kitchen where he laid down drowning in the colorful images on the screen.

I pulled out the ingredients to make hamburgers when I heard a light knock on the door. I glanced at Nate, still lying contently on the sofa. Another knock, "I'm coming." I opened the door, finding myself once again facing Edward Cullen.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I noticed that we were still standing in the door way so I walked back into the house ushering him to come inside.

At that moment I realized something important as a small hand pulled at my pants. "Mama" His little voice whispered. I hoped he had said it low enough so that Edward wasn't able to hear but then he tugged again, speaking louder. "Mama!"

OH HELL, I WAS IN DEEP FUCKING SHIT.

Raising my head slowing, I analyzed the smug look on his face. "So Bella, you didn't tell me you had a son." He spoke in the most innocent voice.

I cleared my throat, averting my eyes away from his. "Um, yeah." I picked up Nate who was still clinging to me, sitting him on my lap, this was the first time anyone other than my family has seen him up close. "This is Nathan."

"Hi Nathan, I'm Edward." He said to Nate with a friendly voice. Nate just stared at him, refusing to get close to a stranger.

"Mama, ee ee" Nate muttered, if I hadn't gotten used to how he spoke I wouldn't of been able to understand anything he spoke.

I grabbed a small plastic plate, filling it up with his favorite chips, directing him back into the living room so I could talk to Edward.

I came back and sat directly in front of Edward. "So what do you want to know?"

That arrogant smile of his never left his face as he opened his mouth to speak. "So how old is he?"

"Two." I simply answered, not wanting to get into details.

"So new girl Isabella Swan, miss innocence, had a baby at fifteen, I'm so surprised." His eyes gazed intently at my face, I'm sure he was waiting for some break down. "Where's the father?" My heart squeezed, everyone always asked that question, out of all the questions it was the one I hated the most."

In the quietest whisper, I rapidly answered. "Prison" I ended the conversation by getting up from out my seat to begin dinner. But just a sense of relief set in I felt a hand cuff around my wrist pulling me back down onto his lap.

"Prison?" He asked confounded.

My throat was dry as I tried to answer him back. "Yes prison, now no more questions ok." I demanded.

Just like I told him, he sat down at the dining table silently watching me. He didn't talk nor did I but the air seemed to fill with so much tension that I was sure one of us was going to crack. Still he remained quiet, so I tried my hardest to not say anything to him.

Nate came into the kitchen, placing his empty bowl onto the table, grabbing a towel to clean his hands. Nate was a curious toddler, he always liked to explore, but when it came to strangers he was as too shy. For some reason he walked straight up to Edward, raising his hands so he could be picked up. Edward lit up with a smile, picking Nate up into his lap.

"He looks just like you, you know." He commented, bouncing Nate on his lap. I was baffled, not only did Nate come up to him, but he seemed genuinely happy in Edwards's arms.

"I'm grateful for that." I continued to eyes them strangely, observing this rare occurrence until Edward's eyes caught mine staring.

"What?" he stared at me with wide eyes.

"This is the first time I've seen him taken with someone so quickly." He let out a big smile. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded he head, still playing with Nate. "Why did you come here tonight?"

Edward chuckled, shaking his head at me. "Didn't I tell you that we'll become well acquainted soon?"

I took the wooden spoon that I was cooking with, hitting him lightly in the head. "Who'd want to become acquainted with an ass like you?" I yelled madly, but I felt that smile on my face.

"Would you mind if I came by again?" His eyes were still joyously watching Nate playing happily on his lap.

"Maybe if you stop acting so arrogant." I smiled.

"But then where's the appeal?" He laughed.

"I'll let you come back on one condition." He directed all his attention to me. "You keep this all a secret."

* * *

**so tell me what you think. I try to make them as long as possible, but evertime i write too much it just makes the story seem boring. I hope this works out. Waiting to get reviews.**


End file.
